AIKOTOBA
by TenshiBabe
Summary: Ichigo forgets something important, that for the life of him he cannot remember. Well it doesn't matter, because if he doesn't remember Grimmjow's gonna kill him anyways. Established relationship, uke-Grimmjow, smut/PWP


**Tenshibabe**: My first BLEACH fic!I was looking through my notebooks and what do I find? A Ichi/Grimm piece that I started and somehow lost focus of…so I decided to type it, uhm Happy Valentine's Day 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own BLEACH this wonderful manga and subsequently anime belongs to the one and only Tite Kubo. Although it would be a most wonderful and momentous occasion for all if it was mine cuz, seriously have ya'll seen Grimmjow? My goodness that belongs in Ichi's bed on the double ahaha…alas I don't own.

**Warnings**: Uhm swearing lots and lots a bad language and smut…uh and uke Grimm I don't really know why that has to be in the warnings but I guess it comes as a shock to some people to find Grimmjow bottoming for Ichigo…really now. And well let's just keep in mind this is an M-rated fic so kiddies and non yaoi luvers' plz exit to the right.

Note: I would like to mention that in this story Ichigo's powers did not immediately zap out, but slowly faded meaning he still has most of his reiatsu, which enables him to see other shinigami and hollows, however those that visit Ichi usually go and get a gigai from Urahara anyways...

**A/N:**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

**Title: AIKOTOBA-Password of Love**

* * *

"I don't know what _"as always"_ means,

Cus' before I realized it, you were already here.

You have captured my heart, and would not let go.

Without a doubt, both happy times and painful times,

Are ways of saying "I love you," and I will send it to you.

This will be our password of love."

* * *

Ichigo groaned at the sound of his ringtone ringing loudly and repeatedly in the room. Sluggishly getting out of bed, he searched for his phone with blurry eyes- only to note that it was in his jacket on the other side of the room. Ichigo fell back onto the bed exhausted; the ringing stopped suddenly-Ichigo smiled warily.

'_It's too early for this, my heads killing me'_ he grumbled to himself, inwardly cursing Renji for convincing him to join the redhead at that bar last night. Ichigo didn't really remember what happened, only that he knew he drank way too much, and there was no way he would not have a hangover the next day. As a matter a fact his head was pounding right now thanks to his accursed cell phone.

Ichigo growled audibly when said phone started to ring once again.

Muttering to himself, this time Ichigo forced his body to get out of bed to answer the phone. Flipping open the device, it was hard-to-miss Grimmjow's name blaring in bold letters on the small screen. Ichigo sighed, _'shit, I'm going to get it...damn you Renji.' _The ex-shinigami braced his self before answering his phone.

"Hey Grimm-" Ichigo started, only to be cut off by an angry growl.

"Oi Ichi, don't fucking 'hey Grimm' me- where the fuck are you?!"

Ichigo shied away from the pissed off ex-espada as he finally took in his surroundings. Besides the warm bed-and semi clean room, Ichigo realized that he didn't know where he was at all.

"Uhhh…I'm not sure," he answered lamely.

There was a low growl on the other line, before Grimmjow bit back a reply. "Whatever Ichi, I'm not in the mood for your excuses right now, just…" There was pause, and an irritated sigh, "…just…_fuckin' shit_…" there was some shuffling, Ichigo thought he heard paper being crumpled but he wasn't sure.

"Grimm, I'm-" Ichigo started, but was cut off once again.

"Never mind Ichigo, just don't show your face around the apartment today, or else I'll fucking kill you." Ichigo blinked at the home screen on his phone for a moment before he fully realized that Grimmjow had hung up on him.

"Arrgh!" Ichigo shouted as he messed his hair with the both hands, falling back on the bed he recently vacated. Rolling over the orange haired teen brought up his cell to check out the damage.

"Shit, five missed calls… Uhhh" Ichigo paled as he read the one of the ten text messages that was unopened, all sent by his clearly pissed off boyfriend. He stopped when noticed the tone of the messages went from irritated concern to full blown threats of mutilation of important body parts- yea well he got the picture.

Sighing Ichigo pressed a cool palm to his throbbing head, whilst his other hand clenched his orange cell phone. He was in the middle of debating on whether or not he should call the ex-espada back when he heard the door to the room open.

"Yo! Ichigo~" Renji called as he entered the room carrying a glass of water and a bottle of what looked to be painkillers. He ignored the pained groan coming from his orange haired companion and plopped down beside him on the bed.

"Here man, take this…the cutie next door said this is good to get rid of a hangover" Renji explained as he handed Ichigo the bottle and placed the glass on the side table. Ichigo grumbled as he sat up, reading the label he deemed them to be as he thought, painkillers. Popping two and downing the glass, he then fixed Renji with his most heated glare.

The redheaded shinigami gulped, "Hey, hey Ichi calm down-"

Ichigo growled, "Calm down? Renji, right now I am calm. Where the hell, are we?" he spat, as Renji backed up.

"Aah a hotel a block away from the club we were at yesterday, Urahara footed the bill…you were pretty wasted last night, not that I wasn't but man you really let loose last night" Renji blurted, after all he liked his hair to stay on his head.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, puzzling through what he just learned. Of course, he had spent all week finishing essays and exams not only that but he was under stress from his job as well, student loans alone weren't going to get him through school and keep a roof over his and Grimmjow's head forever. Considering that the blue haired arrancar didn't have a job, and well working for Urahara wasn't considered a job more like slave labor.

Those and other small things that piled up, so that when he got off work at the end of the week he just wanted to relax. It was then that Renji showed up exclaiming that they haven't spent any time together since Ichigo started University and left his parents home. Convincing Ichigo wasn't hard after Renji gave him a drink, eventually one became three and soon he lost count. He didn't even know when they moved from a bar to a club as Renji mention in his recount of the previous night.

Ichigo nodded slowly at Renji's babbling, as he made his way to the washroom to wash up. At the feel of the cold water on his heated face, Ichigo ran a hand though his hair taking in his disheveled appearance, he knew he was forgetting something important, something more important than what happen last night.

Glaring at his appearance Ichigo grunted left the washroom, mind set and determined.

He grabbed his jacket and once his shoes were on he began to make his way out of the hotel room. Renji blinked, running after Ichigo to ask him where he was headed.

"Ah, sorry Renji, it was great to see you again, but I have to get home, I've been gone too long, and I don't want Grimm to murder me in my sleep" Ichigo stated with a smile on his face, as Renji frowned.

"I see…well I'll see you around Ichi"

"Yea, say hi to Rukia and Byakuya for me" Ichigo added as he waved bye to Renji. It was time to fix whatever mess he had gotten himself into this time.

* * *

It had been four years since the battle with Aizen, and three years since he and Grimmjow were reunited and they've been together officially since then. Sure it wasn't easy with everyone against them, not to mention he being ex-communicated from the soul society as his powers began to fade out. And although it hurt to be used and tossed like that, Ichigo looked on the flip side of things and realized that it was a chance to return his semi normal life that he had before Rukia showed up.

He ended up graduating from Karakura High with honors and made it to university on his way to being a doctor like his old man. It had been two years since he moved out of his childhood home and moved in with Grimmjow in their apartment. And while their relationship wasn't a smooth one, it was more than he could have hoped for when he first found the arrancar on his door step beaten up yet determined as he stared down Ichigo from beneath rain drenched bangs.

Looking into those eyes right now he felt a shiver go down his back as Grimmjow attempted to freeze him where he stood with that icy glare.

"So you do have a death wish…funny Ichi I never knew you were suicidal" Grimmjow jeered when he saw that Ichigo had come into the apartment.

Ichigo dropped his bag and coat by the door, as he crossed the room to the irate espada. Standing this close, Ichigo could feel the frustration rolling off of the other male; not to mention that the extra three inches Grimmjow had over him made him all the more intimidating.

"Look Grimm, I can explain Ren-uh…an old friend showed up and we caught up over drinks and before I knew it…I-I" Ichigo slumped, once again running a hand through his getting too long bangs, as he gazed pleadingly over at the blunet who was glaring daggers back at him.

"Do you really expect me to take the crap you're feeding me Ichi?" Grimmjow snarled, as he advanced on the teen, eventually backing him up against the wall. "I'm not one of your little groupies Berry-don't fucking lie to me" Grimmjow growled, eyes narrowed in anger and something else Ichigo couldn't place.

He reached up and tangled his hands into long strands of azure, as he pulled Grimmjow closer to him Ichigo answered, "I would never lie to you Grimm."

Grimmjow's eyes widened as Ichigo left a trail of kissed down his neck, and pulled away when he felt the others hands running along his sides. "D-don't try to distract me Ichi…you're not off the hook" Grimmjow bit out as he glared back at Ichigo once more.

Ichigo sighed, as he reached out and pulled the taller male forward, crashing his lips onto the other in a bruising kiss to which he was met with little resistance. Breaking apart for air, Grimmjow gasped as he was suddenly pushed against the wall, his lips were claimed again, as Ichigo began to unbutton his shirt?

Ichigo paused as he was steadily marking his blue haired lover's pale neck. "Mhm, Grimm whatchu' all dressed up for?" the brown-eyed teen questioned, as he succeeded in removing the dark blue dress shirt from the other males body.

His breath hitched as Ichigo moved lower now leaving open mouthed kisses along the ex-arrancar's chest. "F-Fuck you-ah!" he flinched as Ichigo lightly bit his left nipple. Ichigo ran his hands along his sides making Grimmjow shiver the lower his hands trailed. Ichigo noted that Grimmjow's breathing sped up as he made quick work of his pants and undergarments.

"You didn't answer my question Grimm" Ichigo stated as he ran his hands up his lovers long pale thighs, purposely evading the places he wanted to be touched. Grimmjow slammed his head against the wall as Ichigo licked his length lightly, his hips jerked as Ichigo teased the blunet till he was rigid and needy.

"I-Ichi…ah!" he moaned as Ichigo took him in all the way, this hands immediately reaching to tangle in bright orange locks. Ichigo chuckled at his boyfriend's eagerness, giving him what he wanted as he let Grimm fuck his mouth, before he gripped the base of his member giving a few firm tugs that had Grimmjow growling as he pulled away.

Ichigo slowly stood up, and immediately caught the other in a heated kiss as he steadily jerked him off. The blunet's moan was caught in the kiss as he came after Ichigo gripped his sides tightly, leaving crescent indents in the pale skin, sending wave after wave of pleasure and slight pain as he squirmed in Ichigo's vice grip which was beginning to sting.

Grimmjow panted as he slumped against Ichigo, the latter bearing the brunt of Grimmjow's weight as he carried the dazed male to their shared bedroom.

Ichigo grinned as he laid his partner out on the navy blue sheets; taking in Grimm's flushed face, the love bites on his neck and chest standing out against the creamy pale color of his skin. Ichigo's eyes trailed past his taut abdomen, taking in Grimmjow's long legs that any model would kill for.

Ichigo smirked; removing his own clothes before he moved to hover over the other, cautious cobalt eyes locked with his as Ichigo ground his hips onto the one beneath him. This drew a startled whine from the ex-espada's lips as Ichigo began to nip and tease his way down Grimmjow's jaw and neck.

Pausing in his mission to mark his lover's neck, Ichigo's eyes roamed up to the blunet's face to see heated aqua orbs meeting his. Ichigo smirked into the pale flesh he was currently abusing causing the others face to turn a darker shade of red.

"Are you going to tell me…how I royally messed up…last night…," Ichigo questioned in between kissing the blunet's neck and teasing his nipples, his eyes locked with Grimm's the entire time.

Grimmjow moaned, as the onslaught on his body grew more intense the longer he took to answer Ichigo's inquiry. By the time Ichigo pulled away, Grimmjow was a writing mess on the sheets, his cock was so hard it was steadily leaking pre come, tinged a bruising red.

"Hah-f-fuckin' berry...AH!" Grimmjow cried out as Ichigo chose that moment to enter, pushing all the way in past the still, tight ring of muscle, hitting the bundle of nerves dead on, on the first thrust. Grimmjow threw his head back into the pillow, his breaths coming in short pants; his back arching off the bed, his cock twitching madly on the verge of release.

Ichigo moaned, "No matter how many times we do it...you're always so, Nngh...t-tight." Grimmjow shuddered, still trying to catch his breath. Ichigo waited for his lover to adjust to the intrusion, lacing open mouthed kisses upon Grimmjow's neck, teasing with bites when he shied away. "Ready, Grimm?" Ichigo questioned, hovering over the blur haired male.

Ichigo grinned, when Grimmjow growled at him. Taking that as an affirmative, he started moving. His pace hard and fast, hitting his lover's pleasure spot continuously, driving Grimmjow mad.

"S-shit, 'm close" Grimmjow moaned, his hands abandoning the sheet, nails making a bloody mess of Ichigo's back.

Ichigo grunted in response, grabbing his lover's straining member, timing his strokes with his thrusts. It didn't take long for Grimmjow to release, the double stimulation on his cock and prostate pushed him over the edge.

"Ah...Nngh!" Ichigo gasped as he joined Grimmjow minutes later, his release coating the blunet's passage, as Ichigo pulled out slowly.

They both laid on their king sized bed, catching their breaths. Despite just waking up hours ago, Ichigo felt ready to fall back asleep. It was obvious that Grimmjow shared this thought, as he was already dozing off.

'_He probably didn't get any sleep last night...man I'm like the world's worst boyfriend...'_ Ichigo thought miserably as he stroked Grimmjow's azure locks. A soft growl from his tired lover drew Ichigo out of his dark thoughts.

"...You've gotten better since our first time Berry," Grimmjow huffed, before rolling off the bed, sluggishly making his way to the washroom to clean off the spunk off his stomach. It was one of his quirks, Grimmjow couldn't stay dirty he would have this incessant urge to clean himself. Ichigo had a feeling it was connected to him being a feline hollow that thought always brought a smile to his face.

Their first time, Ichigo could say his performance was average for a person who was just losing their virginity. He didn't know where to touch Grimmjow, or how to for that matter. He was just as stupefied when the usually aggressive arrancar refuse to top, claiming that he preferred the submissive role, and that Ichigo would just have to get used to it.

Ichigo remembered that every year since then he and Grimmjow would celebrate their first time like an anniversary...because Ichigo mentioned that it was ironic that they became lovers on Valentine's day...shit...

Ichigo sat up quickly, cursing under his breath. '_How could I forget something so important? The fact that Grimmjow remembered and prepared for our anniversary... How could I have forgotten?'_ Ichigo berated himself; he nearly missed Grimmjow's husky laughter from across the room.

"Remember now Ichi?" Grimmjow asked, crossing his arms, it didn't help that he was still naked, the pissed off look on his face caused a stirring in his abdomen.

"God Grimm how could I forget? You must've wanted to kill me... I know I would've" Ichigo expressed, his eyes never leaving his lovers, as Grimmjow made his way towards him, straddling Ichigo's hips.

"I did, still do a bit, but..."Grimmjow started, pushing Ichigo to lie down on the bed, "I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me," Grimmjow growled as he ground his hips onto Ichigo's awakening member, their lips quickly caught in a heated exchange.

"Don't worry I fully intend to"

_***END**_

* * *

**Tenshibabe:** So my first Ichi/Grimm fic, tell me how I did, I may have make Grimmjow a bit OOC but I don't really mind, for some reason my uke's are usually OOC anyways.

*The title and the song blurb: Aikotoba (password of love) by Sakura Merrymen...commonly known as the 2nd ending song for Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, a really nice song :)

Well Happy Valentine's Day ppl, for those of us who are single, we shall be reading fan fiction, watching chick flicks and eating half-priced chocolate...I know I will anyways lol

R&Rplz


End file.
